


I Didn't Expect You To Say Yes

by NahaFlowers



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Nudity, not quite shower sex but nearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: “Freddie!” she shouted, banging on the door. “I need a bloody shower so if you don’t get out in five minutes I’ll have your guts for garters!”She heard Freddie yell something but it was muffled by the door. Bel pressed her ear to the wood. “What was that?” she shouted.“I said, why don’t you come and join me if you’re so desperate!”Freddie jokingly asks Bel to share the shower with him, after a long train journey. He doesn't really expect Bel to take him up on the offer.





	I Didn't Expect You To Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt from the gf x

They were sharing a twin room for the duration of the stay, since the studio said it couldn’t afford to book rooms for them.

That was fine with Bel. What was less fine was sharing one bathroom with Freddie. She was sweaty from the train journey and really needed a shower, but by the time she’d made the requisite calls to arrange interviews and suchlike for the next day, she entered their shared room to hear the sound of the shower already going.

“Freddie!” she shouted, banging on the door. “I need a bloody shower so if you don’t get out in five minutes I’ll have your guts for garters!”

She heard Freddie yell something but it was muffled by the door. Bel pressed her ear to the wood. “What was that?” she shouted.

“I said, why don’t you come and join me if you’re so desperate!”

Bel buried her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. Typical Freddie, she thought. And he obviously didn’t expect her to take him up on it. That became obvious as he continued smugly showering past the five minutes Bel had allotted him, with no apparent hurry.

Fine, thought Bel. If he wants me to join him, I’m damn well going to take him up on that offer. Stripping quickly, she opened the bathroom door (which didn’t have a lock) and made her way into the bathroom, softly closing it behind her. Freddie was in the shower, his back to the door, so he hadn’t noticed her yet, which gave her a chance to admire his long, lithe, wet body before slipping into the shower behind him.

Freddie turned around immediately. “W-what are you doing?” he spluttered.

“Well, you invited me in,” said Bel calmly, although her wild heartbeat was anything but. “I thought I’d take you up on the offer.”

She crossed her arms self-consciously over her breasts but looked at Freddie challengingly.

“I didn’t expect you to say yes,” he said, flabbergasted.

“Oh come one, Freddie, you didn’t think you were the only one who could be daring, did you?” Or _reckless_ , said Bel to herself. That too. She bit her lip uncomfortably.

“You’re naked,” he said, quite unnecessarily. She felt incredibly naked under his gaze, vulnerable and exposed. He was trying to keep his eyes on her face, but failing miserably – his eyes kept darting down, and then guiltily back up again to meet Bel’s eyes. Bel smirked.

“Well, you didn’t think I’d get in the shower with all my clothes on, did you?”

“I didn’t expect you to get in at all!” Freddie protested, voice much higher than usual.

“You clearly underestimate my need for a shower at the end of a long journey, and my capacity to get my own back on you if pushed.” She crowded Freddie up against the shower wall and saw him swallow. She tutted. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

Freddie licked his lips nervously, but then looked into her eyes, searching, piercing, for a good few seconds. Whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him, for he nodded and said with quiet certainty, “I do.” And then he was kissing her, and Bel was kissing back, and oh God this had not been the plan when she had stepped into the shower with him, but she did not want it to stop. What had the plan been anyway? Bel was finding it very hard to think with Freddie’s lips against hers, his tongue pushing her mouth open with a moan.

Bel was pushing Freddie up against the wall with the entire length of her body, rubbing wantonly against him, when Freddie pushed her back, gently.

“What is it?” she asked, anxiously.

“Bel,” he mumbled into her neck and _God_ it felt like he belonged there, “I don’t want to do this with you – on a whim. Before you’ve had time to consider it. Before you know what you want. Christ, before we both know what we want.”

“What do you mean? Freddie,” she said, taking his hand and pressing it against her wetness to emphasise the point, “I want you.”

Freddie withdrew his hand and laughed weakly. “I know, Bel,” he said, tremendously fond. “But I don’t want us to – rush into this, before we’ve talked about what this will mean for us, for our friendship.” He grimaced up at her. “Before we know that we can survive if we were…ever to break up.”

Bel was silent for a moment, then drew back slowly, breathing hard. “You’re right,” she said, although all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, kiss him again. “You’re right,” she repeated more firmly. “We should talk.”

Freddie nodded, face a picture of apology. “You – you have your shower,” he said slipping past her and opening the shower door. “I’m done anyway. I’ll be in the room when you’re finished.”

Bel’s hand fell on his shoulder of its own accord, and Freddie turned and kissed it, before smiling up at Bel and exiting the shower.

He left the bathroom quickly, leaving Bel to soak and think about all that had just happened.


End file.
